


tangle

by miimin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Blindfolds, Budding Romance, Fluff, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Roommates to lovers, Smut, Threesome, so basically... horny times between horny people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin
Summary: Lucas and Kun aren’t in an open relationship. Their eyes are only for each other and they prefer keeping things between the two of them. But when it comes to Yuta, they’re a little more open.Very open to be precise.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun, Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Nakamoto Yuta/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	tangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lex_is_simpin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lex_is_simpin/gifts).



> hello lex! thank you for commissioning ;D i hope you enjoy~

First it was Yuta who rented the apartment just a stone’s throw away from his favourite restaurant upon graduating university. Then Kun joined the picture in his last semester as a senior when he desperately needed a peaceful place to study that wasn’t populated by other students. And where there was Kun, there was Lucas tagging along like a lost puppy.

Eventually, the two Chinese men moved into the apartment. Yuta liked their company and the two needed a place to stay that wouldn’t create a dent in their pocket.

So here they are now—Lucas is studying his last year in university as a biomedical major and his older roommates have jobs of their own. And oh, Lucas and Kun are dating. It comes as a small surprise to Yuta when he’s first told. It’s six months into their arrangement as roommates that the news is broken to Yuta.

“Oh, finally! Good for you two. Always knew there’s been something going on between you two,” Yuta beams and bumps Lucas’ arm with his fist. 

Lucas laughs, bringing Kun closer to him and kissing the crown of a happy Kun’s head. “I think we would be celebrating our one month anniversary by now if Kun kissed me sooner. But this baby’s too shy.” Kun huffs and whines, pinching Lucas’ side. The three continue about their day normally but when Yuta retires to bed for the night, he ponders to himself.

_ This is probably a sign to stop checking out your roommates, Yuta. No matter how nice their abs are or how hypnotising the curve of their butt is.  _

. . .

Lucas and Kun aren’t in an open relationship. Their eyes are only for each other and they prefer keeping things between the two of them. But when it comes to Yuta, they’re a little more open. It's almost a weekly thing where Lucas would catch Kun staring at Yuta when the eldest didn’t notice. Kun’s eyes would trail from his porcelain smooth arms to his tiny waist and while it didn’t upset Lucas when he heard Kun moan Yuta’s name when they were in bed once, it did intrigue him.

“You want Yuta to fuck you, huh? You want his cock in you. Or do you want to fuck him instead?” Lucas teases between powerful thrusts into Kun. Kun’s mind is properly muddled. At one moment, he thought he’d be in hot water from moaning a name other than his boyfriend’s. But after what Lucas had said, his hole clenches around Lucas’ cock.

“Fuck, yes. Yes to a-anything! I want him. I want him as much as you,” Kun cries and sinks his nails into Lucas’ back, wrapping his legs tighter around his waist.

“Mm, bet you do,” Lucas hums. He bites down on Kun’s shoulder, coming with a groan and filling Kun up to the brim. He fists Kun’s cock right after, telling him to imagine Yuta’s hand doing the work.

Later that night when Kun falls asleep in his arms, Lucas re-evaluates his view on Yuta. It’s no lie he has been attracted to Yuta as early as the time Kun first brought him to the apartment to study, going as far to press himself against the shorter man when he was reaching for something in a high shelf in the kitchen, earning a muffled gasp from Yuta when he squeezes the base of his waist. They basked in that moment as long as they could, back and chest pressed together till a distant sound interrupted their little moment.

So yea, maybe this apartment has been filled with fleeting lustful gazes thrown at each other from the start, then strengthened by yearning. And it’s not like Yuta is the best at hiding either. Even after Lucas had gotten together with Kun, he’d catch Yuta with his eyes glued on Kun’s butt or the hickies around his neck.

. . .

It’s a Saturday morning when Yuta is thoroughly woken up for the day.

He’s fresh out of bed, lured to the kitchen by what Kun just prepared. His mind is a little foggy thanks to the orgasm he had just fifteen minutes ago, thanks to hearing his roommates not-so-discreetly fucking in the room next to his.

Yuta is welcomed by the two, both not wearing much other than a pair of briefs or pyjama pants hanging low on his hips. He gulps, greeting them back and heads over to fetch three eggs from the fridge when Kun tells him to. He’s bent over, taking longer to retrieve the eggs due to the other containers stacked on top and around the carton.

“Having some troubles?” Lucas whispers.

A hand comes to Yuta’s waist and a half formed bulge comes to press against Yuta’s butt. It’s just like that time all those months ago, except this time so much more bold and hotter. But  _ fuck,  _ Yuta shouldn’t be enjoying this.

“Lucas, what are-”

“Just take the eggs from the carton directly. No need to take the whole carton out,” Lucas whispers hotly into Yuta’s ear, pressing harder onto Yuta and making small grinding rolls. Out of the corner of his eyes, Yuta sees Kun’s impish grin—excited and absorbed. “Let it happen,” Kun mouths. Yuta nods, head dipping to his chest and creating a space for Lucas to mouth against while their hips roll.

Breakfast eventually happens and Lucas is not making it any easier for Yuta. His hand rests on Yuta’s thigh, squeezing every now and then and inching closer to Yuta’s crotch. Yuta’s cock twitches in interest, his face flushing when Kun leans over to him, telling him to open his mouth wide with a kind voice so he can be fed. A crumb catches on Yuta’s lip and Kun swoops in, licking it away. 

What seems like a brief exchange prolongs. Kun licks Yuta’s lips more. One swipe after another till Yuta parts his lips, giving entry to Kun which the younger gladly dives in. Their tongues tangle and Lucas’ low voice encourages them to go further, all while his hand massages Yuta’s cock under his shorts, palming above his underwear in circular motions.

Yuta is caught in the middle of them, his back resting against Lucas’ bare chest and Kun kneeling in between his spread legs, tasting every bit Yuta has to offer. He can’t tell if this is a wet dream made out of his desires but he’s definitely not complaining.

Yuta breaks off first, though, excusing himself to the bathroom to take care of his not-so-little problem. Lucas and Kun’s eyes follow him, tempted to join him but ultimately deciding to give him his space. In the bathroom, Yuta presses his back against the closed door and shucks off his pants.

_ What the fuck,  _ Yuta stares at his cock, wet and stiff from Lucas’ attention.

_ What the fuck,  _ Yuta traces his fingers over his lips where Kun had kissed him.

_ What the fuck,  _ Yuta curses when he comes with a moan, cum spilling all over his hands and mind clouded from a lewd image of his roommates making him their pleasure toy. Electricity buzzes through his veins and it zips down his spine, eager for whatever more he could get.

The next week goes by fucking fantastically. And by that, it means Yuta finds himself either in bed with Lucas, bodies pressed against each other for warmth and friction down south, or tangled on the couch with Kun and kissing till their lips are numb. It’s a good mix of lust and fondness that has Yuta’s heart skipping a beat. No words are needed to explain what all this is leading up to. All Yuta needs is their eyes and hands on him, hearing their words of praise and affection.

. . .

That’s exactly what Yuta gets a week later. What seemed to be a quiet night has taken a turn of events—leading to Yuta being teased and slowly stripped naked, donned with a blindfold and kneeling on the floor. Fingers tangle and comb through his red locks, keeping him close.

“You’ll suck our cocks like a good boy, won’t you?” Kun asks sweetly, tracing the head of his cock around Yuta’s lips. Yuta has a reply on the tip of his tongue, but loses it when an intense buzz in his hole interrupts him. “Ngh!” Yuta moans, gasping as his walls clench around the bullet vibrator, sending pleasure shooting straight to his cock, strapped with yet another smaller vibrator, buzzing at an intensity lower than the one in his hole. Yuta nods right after though, when the intensity of both vibrators increase and sends him a reminder to answer when asked a question.

Lucas toys with the remote of the vibrator, loving the way it only drives Yuta to concentrate on worshipping his and Kun’s cock more. Yuta’s hand grips at the base of their cocks, pointing both at his mouth and taking turns tp plunge them inside his mouth, tongue licking on the underside of their shaft and pulling out deliciously slowly.

It’s so pretty to see their eldest roommates like this—so desperate to please. His cock is angrily red, still wanting attention despite a constant buzz on it. Lucas smirks, watching Yuta’s hip buck against the air, so badly craving to be touched.

“Why don’t you touch yourself too? Show us how you like to be touched,” Lucas tells Yuta. Without having to remove the blindfold, Kun can tell Yuta’s eyes lit up. Yuta’s hand leaves both their cocks, one going to his nipples and the other going to his cock. Fingers roll around his pert bud, pinching and pulling while he fucks his cock into his fist. 

Kun and Lucas intently watch the show before them, fisting their own cocks to the sight of Yuta pleasing himself. Lucas places a hand on Kun’s back, trailing down till he reaches Kun’s buttcheek. He eases a finger in between, then inserting it in Kun’s already stretched hole, slowly pushing in and out. Kun’s knees almost buckle. He leans on Lucas for support, his attention divided between Yuta, Lucas and himself. 

With his free hand, Kun removes the blindfold from Yuta. “I wanna see all of you when I cum on you,” Kun pants, reaching closer to his climax. Yuta nods, his own climax reaching soon.

Kun is the first to spill. Ropes of cum painting Yuta’s face, some landing on his cheeks, lips and nose. A high whine escapes him when Lucas inserts two more fingers inside him midway, thrusting faster and harder.

The sight has Yuta spilling too. His cum splatters across the floor but his eyes stay focused on Lucas and Kun, enamoured by their expression and eyes on him. Hands continue to tease himself while he sticks his tongue out, receiving the remaining load Kun spills on him. Hands find their way to Yuta’s face, pushing all the cum into Yuta’s mouth.

Even after Yuta and Kun are milked dry, Lucas is still so hungry for more. The vibrators on and in Yuta come to a halt, a much needed break he needed to prepare himself for more to come. Lucas arranges them on the bed with Kun on his back with his legs spread eagle and Yuta hovering over Kun, bent over comfortably between Kun’s legs. Lucas pushes Yuta’s head down to meet Kun’s lips. The two quickly lose themselves, finding sweet familiarity in the way they kiss. Kun loves taking Yuta’s tongue in his mouth and Yuta loves exploring every bit offered. 

With no warning, Lucas grabs hold of one of Yuta’s buttcheeks, pulling out the vibrator from Yuta’s hole and taking away the one around his cock.

“Ah! No!” Yuta whines from the loss. Lucas quickly hushes him however, kissing his cheek gently. 

“Why don’t you fuck Kun while I fuck you? He loves taking cock,” Lucas guides Yuta’s chin to look at Kun who averts his eyes in embarrassment.

“Isn’t that right, Kun? You want Yuta’s cock in you so bad, stretching and stuffing you full.”

Lucas’ slow words make Kun impatient. His eyebrows furrow and he brings his legs to his chest, folding himself in half and presenting his hole for the two. “Hurry,” he protests with pouty cheeks.

“Nah-uh,” Lucas wraps his arms around Yuta and takes hold of his hardening cock. He plays with Yuta’s cock instead of giving Kun what he wants, soaking in Yuta’s mewls of sensitivity. “Tell me what you want Yuta to do to you, then I’ll hurry.”

“You already know!” Kun quips, cheeks flushed scarlet. Deep down, he knows he can’t avoid not saying what he wants. Otherwise, he’ll never get it.

“I don’t think I know,” Lucas’ replies sarcastically, pinching the head of Yuta’s cock and rubbing his aching length against Yuta’s butt. “Should I just play with Yuta instead? Since you won’t tell us what you want. You can stay there watching Yuta and I play with each other. Wouldn’t that be great?”

“No!” Kun yelps. He swallows his spit and throws aside his pride. “I want Yuta to stuff me full with his cock,” he starts. “I want you to fuck me, baby,” Kun then turns his attention to Yuta. “I want to feel you inside me and use me to your liking. Please, please, please,” Kun begs and presses his feet on Yuta’s thigh. 

Yuta’s desire skyrockets. He tilts his head to Lucas and peppers the younger’s jaw with kisses. “Will you let me fuck Kun? He’s being so good and using his words so well. I wanna fuck him so bad.” Yuta’s puppy eyes make Lucas swoon. He captures Yuta’s lips for a bruising kiss and inches them forward to position Yuta’s cock at Kun’s entrance.

Lucas revels in their wanton moans, dipping Yuta’s cock into Kun’s hole but never allowing Yuta to fully sheath himself. When he senses an impatient carp on the tip of their tongues, he plunges Yuta’s cock into Kun, a loud squelch from the excess lube Lucas had poured into Kun from when he was first stretched.

The older two let out a cry in unison, tears pricking at the corner of their eyes from the pleasure coursing through them. Kun reaches out for Yuta, wrapping his arms around the latter’s shoulder and losing himself in Yuta’s cock punching itself into his hole. He clenches around Yuta, doing his best to keep Yuta in so he can sear the feeling of Yuta’s cock inside of him.

“Fuck,” Yuta whimpers, biting down on Kun’s shoulder. Kun's hole is so tight around him, squeezing him senseless and making it difficult for him to thrust in and out. So he opts for shallowly thrusting in and out, pushing himself as deep into Kun as he possibly can. His being rises to cloud nine and wonders how this can possibly get better.

And just as he wonders, he’s quickly reminded. A sudden cold blob of lube is poured onto his hole, followed by the blunt head of Lucas’ cock smearing it around his entrance. “Didn’t forget about me, now did you?” 

Yuta shakes his head and gulps.  _ Will Lucas’s cock fit?  _ Yuta asks himself, peaking to look at the goliath of a cock poking at his hole. His thrusts into Kun slow down, preparing himself for Lucas.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Kun touches Yuta’s cheek upon sensing his apprehension. “Lucas knows how to handle us. He’ll be gentle as long as you want. He’s good,” Kun tenderly smiles, so serene despite clenching around Yuta’s cock just moments ago.

“Ready?” Lucas rubs Yuta’s waist. Yuta nods, relaxing his body as much as possible for Lucas. And even then, Lucas’ cock draws a gasp out of Yuta. He’s never had a cock so big and deep inside him before and it takes a few moments to adjust. A small hum from Yuta lets Lucas know he’s ready and he rocks his hip forward. Whimpers tumble out of Yuta’s lips, falling onto Kun as he pulled in for a deep kiss.

“Want you to control the pace,” Lucas coaxes Yuta. Yuta nods once again and repositions himself such that he’s half upright, arms on each side of Kun’s hip holding him up. He swings his hip, pushing Lucas’ cock further into him followed by sliding his cock deeper into Kun. Groans and moans mix together and Yuta thinks he can get  _ very  _ used to this.

Yuta starts slow but speeds up the more he immerses himself in the feeling of it. He thrust back and forth, drowning in Kun’s heat and fucking himself back on Lucas cock, concurrent with Lucas’ thrusts into him. Yuta hastens his speed and watches in complete admiration as Kun grips tight on the bed sheet, cock leaking with precum and his parted lips releasing a string of moans.

Kun is close and Lucas confirms it, smirking when he wraps his hand around Kun’s cock to pump it, earning a whine and cry that he’s close. Yuta takes it upon himself to tip Kun over. He pounds into Kun, his tip brushing Kun’s prostate repeatedly till Kun sees stars. Cum splatters all over his torso and his arms make attempts to push away Lucas’ incessant hand fondling his cock and Yuta’s hip that continues driving into him. But all to no avail because the two men easily brush his hands aside and resume playing with him like he is their toy.

“Mercy,” Kun begs with glossy eyes. And who could say no to that tone? So Yuta and Lucas ease at their ministrations and direct their attention on each other after soft caresses on Kun’s cheek and chest. Yuta slowly pulls out and lies beside Kun, mirroring the position he was in earlier. Lucas settles between Yuta’s legs and slides himself back into Yuta.

There’s no need to gradually work towards the pace they were at. Lucas holds Yuta’s legs by his head and jackhammers into the latter, eager to chase his long awaited release. His hands fumble around the bed, reaching for the vibrator to give Yuta an extra edge. The vibrator comes to life and he presses it on Yuta’s cock, tracing up from his balls to press on his tip, then back down to his balls. 

A helpless cry is ripped out of Yuta, so lost in Lucas’ attention on him. He reaches for something, anything, to hold onto and finds Kun’s hand wrapping around his, giving him something to ground himself. Lucas’ pace becomes messy now, alternating between pulling all the way out so he can slam back in, and pushing himself in as deep as possible with shallow thrust.

“Cum for me, Yuta. Cum for me and I’ll fill you up so good,” Lucas pants and kisses along Yuta’s calf. He presses the vibrator on Yuta’s tip, directing all its buzzing onto that one spot. Yuta is incoherent with moans and he cums for the second time that night. He turns to Kun for a desperate kiss and Kun meets him halfway.

Kun is his anchor and Lucas is his storm, both forming a perfect combination that washes pleasure all over him. Yuta doesn’t know how much more he can take so he clenches tight around Lucas, getting the younger to bury himself as deep as he can in Yuta and finally giving him enough to reach his orgasm. He spills inside Yuta, his cock twitching as he pumps his load deep in. Yuta whimpers, his gut feeling warm from Lucas’ cum.

A few more tentative thrusts are done to rid of the fog in Lucas’ mind before he pulls out and collapses between the two.

“That hurt, you big baby,” Kun groans and pinches Lucas’ side. Yuta breathlessly chuckles, patting the big baby’s head. Their bodies are sticky with sweat and the air-conditioning in the corner whirs, cooling their bodies down. They’re sated and in need of a shower but none make a move, all too boneless to rise from the bed.

Lucas shimmies to the side of the bed so Yuta is sandwiched in the middle. “Like it?” Lucas asks.

Yuta rolls his eyes, biting back a grin. “I don’t know. I might need more convincing.”

“You’re welcomed here anytime, be it our bed or our dates. We want you all the time,” Kun slides his hand over Yuta’s tummy, not minding the splatters of cum on it. Lucas nods along and kisses one side of Yuta’s cheek and Kun joins in, kissing the other side. Little butterflies flutter around Yuta’s tummy, giving him all sorts of happy feelings.

“I’ll take both of you up on that offer then,” Yuta chimes.

They take a lot longer to get cleaned up for the night. They laze around till Kun complains about the smell in the room and the dried sweat on their skin. Baths happen individually, their shower area unfortunately too small for three people to fit in.

The clock points to a little past eleven when they settle down in Yuta’s room for the night, all tangled and content with smiles gracing their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? (*´▽`*)
> 
> find me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/opalwinwin)  
> i also do [ writing commissions](https://twitter.com/opalwinwin/status/1307280400465588225?s=20)


End file.
